How Miraculous Should End
by GLB1993
Summary: An ending to Miraculous, based on the first two seasons.


How Miraculous Should End

* * *

The story begins.

Marinette and Alya are in Marinette's room.

Marinette says, "Alya, I need your advice".

Alya says, "Shoot".

Marinette says, "I need advice on how to tell Adrien how I feel".

Alya says, "You're actually going to tell him this time?"

Marinette says, "Yes".

Alya says, "Marinette, there's something you need to know".

Marinette says, "What is it?"

Alya says, "Yesterday, I heard from Nino that Adrien is in love with someone, and it's not someone he goes to school with".

Marinette says, "What?"

Alya says, "I'm really sorry".

Meanwhile, Adrien is at home. Plagg notices that Adrien is depressed.

Plagg says, "You look like you could use some camembert".

Adrien says, "Camembert won't fix my problems".

Plagg says, "That's crazy talk. There's no problem camembert won't fix".

Adrien says, "Camembert won't make Ladybug love me".

Plagg says, "Maybe if you give Ladybug some camembert, then she'll love you".

Adrien says, "That won't work".

Plagg knows that he is not allowed to reveal Ladybug's secret identity to Adrien. However, that does not stop Plagg from trying to set up Adrien with Ladybug's alter ego.

Plagg says, "Maybe you should set your sights on someone else".

Adrien says, "Ladybug is the only girl for me".

Plagg says, "What about Marinette?"

Adrien says, "She's just a friend".

Plagg says, "That's only because you haven't asked her out on a date yet".

Adrien says, "How can I go out with Marinette when I'm in love with Ladybug?"

Plagg says, "You've asked Ladybug to go on a date with you lots of times, and she always says no".

Adrien says, "Don't remind me".

Plagg says, "If you asked out Marinette, she would say yes".

Adrien says, "How do you know?"

Plagg tries to think of an answer quickly, without giving away Ladybug's secret.

Plagg says, "Haven't you noticed how she always gets nervous around you".

Adrien says, "She's a nervous person".

Plagg says, "She doesn't act like that around anyone else".

Adrien says, "Really?"

Plagg says, "She talks one way around her other friends, and then she sees you, and she starts acting all goofy".

Adrien says, "Now that you mention it, she never stutters when she talks to Alya".

Plagg says, "Exactly. She has a crush on you. You should ask her out".

Adrien says, "I don't think I can do that".

Plagg says, "Why not?"

Adrien says, "She's not Ladybug".

The sun goes down. Tikki sees Marinette crying.

Tikki says, "Why are you crying, Marinette?"

Marinette says, "Adrien loves someone else".

Tikki says, "I'm sure Adrien cares about you".

Marinette says, "He thinks of me as a friend".

Tikki says, "Maybe you should tell him how you feel".

Marinette says, "That would ruin our friendship".

Tikki says, "I don't think he would stop being your friend just for being honest about how you feel".

Marinette says, "I don't think I can do this anymore. It hurts too much. Loving someone who doesn't feel the same way. It hurts too much".

Tikki says, "What are you going to do?"

Marinette says, "I'm going to move on. The next time Cat Noir asks me out, I'm going to say yes".

The next day, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat another opponent. A few hours later, Ladybug and Cat Noir meet on a roof top.

Cat Noir says, "Ladybug, I have something to tell you".

Ladybug says, "Yes".

Cat Noir says, "I know that you're in love with someone else, so I've decided to move on. There's a girl I know, and I'm going to ask her out. I just thought that you should know".

Ladybug says, "I hear beeping".

Cat Noir says, "I don't hear anything".

Ladybug says, "I have to go".

Ladybug goes home. She turns back into Marinette. She gets into bed, hides under the covers, and cries.

Marinette gets a call from Master Fu, the guardian. The guardian says that the matter is urgent. Marinette visits the guardian immediately.

The guardian has acquired an item that can track magical activity back to its source. The guardian gives the item to Marinette. Marinette will be able to find Hawk Moth the next time that Hawk Moth uses his power.

The next day, Ladybug and Cat Noir must fight another opponent. Ladybug and Cat Noir must find Hawk Moth while Hawk Moth is using his powers. Ladybug and Cat Noir go where the magic-tracking item is telling them to go. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive at Adrien's house. Ladybug and Cat Noir find Hawk Moth's secret lair. Ladybug and Cat Noir realize that Gabriel is Hawk Moth.

Ladybug says, "Poor Adrien".

Cat Noir says, "Ladybug, there's something I have to tell you".

Ladybug says, "It will have to wait. You're about to change back".

Ladybug turns around and looks away from Cat Noir.

Cat Noir says, "Hawk Moth is my father".

Ladybug says, "Adrien".

Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Ladybug turns around and sees Adrien. Ladybug comforts Adrien: Ladybug holds Adrien's hand.

Ladybug says, "There's something I have to tell you".

Adrien says, "What is it?"

Ladybug says, "I love you".

Adrien says, "I love you too, Ladybug. But I thought that you were in love with someone else".

Ladybug says, "I love you, Adrien. I've always loved you, ever since that day when you gave me your umbrella".

Adrien says, "Marinette".

Ladybug turns back into Marinette. Marinette and Adrien realize they have been in love with each other all along - - they kiss.

Then Hawk Moth shows up.

Hawk Moth says, "How touching".

Hawk Moth already knew that Adrien is Cat Noir. Gabriel got tired of Adrien sneaking out, so Gabriel started spying on Adrien, and Gabriel learned the truth. Hawk Moth deliberately allowed Ladybug and Cat Noir to discover Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth has laid a trap for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

An akumatized supervillain appears suddenly and takes Marinette's miraculous. Hawk Moth uses Adrien's love for Marinette to make Adrien give up his miraculous. Hawk Moth has the miraculous from Ladybug and the miraculous from Cat Noir.

Hawk Moth brings Adrien and Marinette to Emilie. Adrien sees his mother. Hawk Moth explains his motivations and his intentions. Hawk Moth proceeds with his plan.

Emilie wakes up. Emilie is confused. Hawk Moth explains what has happened. Adrien gives his mother a hug. The family is back together again, and everyone is happy.

And then, Adrien falls onto the ground. Emilie holds Adrien.

Emilie says to Adrien, "What's wrong?"

Emilie says to Gabriel, "What's wrong with him?"

Gabriel says, "I don't know".

And then, everyone hears the voice of the guardian.

The guardian says, "I know what has happened".

The guardian approaches.

Gabriel says to the guardian, "Explain. What is happening to him?"

The guardian says, "For one life to be given, another must be taken".

Emilie says to Gabriel, "You have to undo this. I would rather Adrien live instead of me".

Gabriel says to Emilie, "It is because of me that this is happening. I should be the one to make this sacrifice".

Adrien says to his parents, "I don't want to lose either of you. I don't want to live if it means that one of you has to die".

Gabriel says to Adrien, "It's not the child's job to be responsible for the parent".

And then, the guardian makes his move. The guardian throws powder in Gabriel's face. The guardian takes the miraculous of creation and the miraculous of destruction.

The guardian says to Adrien and Marinette, "It is time for me to make up for my mistakes. I have lived a long life. With a clear conscience, I can finally rest".

The guardian says to Wayzz, "Goodbye, my friend".

The guardian gives up his own life to save Adrien's. The guardian lies down and dies; Adrien stands up and lives.

Marinette, Adrien, and Emilie gather around the guardian's body. Adrien turns around and notices that his father has disappeared.

Gabriel still has the butterfly miraculous. Gabriel travels around the world. Gabriel uses the butterfly miraculous to help people in need. Gabriel swears that he will not return to his family until he has redeemed himself.

Marinette becomes the new guardian.

Years later, Marinette and Adrien get married. Gabriel returns in time for the wedding.

Marinette and Adrien are happy together. Emilie and Gabriel are happy together.

Marinette and Adrien have a son - - they name him Fu Dupain-Cheng-Agreste.

The end


End file.
